A New Father Watches And Thinks
by ICantBelieveImNotButter
Summary: House watches his baby while Cuddy sleeps.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** A New Father Watches And Thinks  
**Category:** House MD, House/Wilson friendship, House/Cuddy romance  
**Spoilers: **None  
**Rating: **PG  
**Setting:** Alternate universe in my mind  
**Summary:** House watches his baby while Cuddy sleeps.  
**Authors Notes:** This is a sequel to my other fic "The Sperm Donor" so it is very AU. Enjoy!  
**Disclaimer: **None  
**Feedback:** Dear God yes! It feeds my brain. Without it I get writers block.

**

* * *

**

Dr. Gregory House, stood in front of the large window that showed the nursery of Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. All the new born babies were lined up in small cradles. Some were awake, others were crying and some were sleeping. House was only interested in one baby. A brand new, 3 hour old baby girl. His baby girl.

She was in a cradle right by the window. She was awake and her bright round blue eyes were looking at him with what he regarded as interest. Without taking his eyes off her, House reached into his coat pocket and took out his bottle of Vicodin. He quickly dry swallowed two pills, before placing the bottle back inside his pocket.

He had been standing in the same spot since she had been brought to the nursery, 1 and a half hours ago. Cuddy needed her rest so House let her be in her room. The only problem was that his leg was starting to hurt and he knew he probably should go into his office and sit down...But he was much more content to look at his new daughter.

During Cuddy's pregnancy, He would often wounder or question why he even came up with the idea of having a baby with her. But now he had a daughter so he knew exactly why he went to her office that night. He loved her. Always had...well not always but close too.

* * *

Flash Back

Dr. Lisa Cuddy was sitting in her office, after hours. Signing some forgotten forms. The hospital was quite and most of the halls were empty. She was so busy with what she was doing that she didn't hear him until he cleared his throat. She quickly looked up to see House standing in front of her desk.

"Are you going to stay here all night?" He asked

She rolled her eyes and muttered "Hello to you too"

He sighed before saying a quick "Hello"

There was a pause as Cuddy finished with the last form.

"So?" House asked

"So what?" asked Cuddy, as she tidied up her desk

"Are you ready to leave or not?" He asked her

"Oh...yes" She replied, a little confused "Why are you still here?" she asked him "Your normally first out the door"

"Yeah, well I was waiting for you wasn't I" He told her

"Really?" She asked, leaning back in her chair "Why?"

"Cos' its what couples do" He said sarcastically "And I wanted to drive you home. Spend the night with you"

Cuddy smiled at that.

"So we're a couple now?" She asked

"Yah, I think we got that title after I knocked you up" He told her. He paused and then added "No. It may have been during those two months when you wouldn't let me get to third base"

"House..."

"Not that I didn't looove all the other stuff we did" He added

After deciding to have a baby together, Cuddy had made House wait. Saying that she wanted to give him time to think about everything more carefully before they went through with anything. Which frustrated House to no end, but he did understand where she was coming from. The situation was definitely new territory for both of them so she was aloud to act anyway she liked.

Like House said, It had only lasted 2 months. They started trying soon after Cuddy had let up and after another month they had discovered that she was pregnant.

Cuddy stood up slowly and wrapped her jacket around herself, glaring at House the entire time.

"Come on" He said "I'll drive you home"

"My home or your home?" She asked, a smile appearing on her face.

She walked around to stand beside him. He turned and they faced each other. He let his eyes travel suggestively over her body.

"Mine" He said with a smirk "It's much closer"

She rolled her eyes once more and shook her head.

"You are unbelievable" She muttered and headed towards the door.

Still grinning, House limped after her. He caught up with her by the door and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her back against him. She yelped slightly in surprise.

"I know, I know" House muttered against her cheek.

He slid his hands until they rested against the small bump of her stomach. One of his favorite past times. When ever they were alone together he would find some way to gently touch and stroke her stomach. Some times Cuddy wondered if he even knew that he was doing it, or if it was some kind of subconscious thing.

Cuddy turned her head to face him.

"You know what?" She asked

"That I'm unbelievable..." He told her. He paused dramatically and then added "...In the sack"

"House!" She raised her voice as she hit him in annoyance.

He laughed and let go of her.

"Come on, Cuddy" He said, still laughing "Lets go"

She went to say something but House quickly bent over and gave her a quick kiss.

End Flash Back

* * *

House smiled at the memory. He would never tell her this, but he loved Cuddy pregnant. It suited her and she looked great. He didn't even mind the constant throwing up in his bathroom at some godly hour of the morning. Or the fact that he had to get rid off all his coffee because it made her queasy.

"House!" Wilson called out.

House didn't look up but waved slightly when Wilson approached.

"I just got off the phone with your mother" Wilson told him, a little annoyed "She demanded to know why you didn't call her yourself"

House smirked. After Cuddy had delivered the baby, House had asked Wilson to call their parents. It had been easy to get Wilson to agree to do it since House was to preoccupied with Cuddy and the baby. But after hearing from one of the nurses that House hadn't moved in over an hour, and therefore could have made some calls himself, Wilson was pretty pissed.

"What'd you tell her?" House asked, looking at Wilson briefly before returning his attention to the baby.

"Well I was going to tell her that you're a lazy bastard, but then thought better of it" Wilson replied

"So what did you go with instead?"

Wilson sighed before replying.

"I told her that you were enjoying being a father" said Wilson

There was a long pause. Wilson looked from House to the baby and back again.

"Are you enjoying it?" Wilson asked his friend

"Yep" House replied simply, a grin spreading across his face.

Wilson smiled. Wondering how he could have doubted when House's complete attention was on the baby. His eyes full of love and pride.

"Oh your parents are coming down tomorrow" Wilson told House

House groaned but said nothing.

"And Cuddy's Father can't make it until Monday" Wilson continued "While I'm here anything else you want me to do?" He asked sarcastically

"Yeah" said House seriously. He looked at Wilson and said "Tell everyone to rack off"

House knew that Cuddy having a baby was going to be the main gossip topic at the hospital. The fact that it was his baby made it even bigger news. He didn't even mind all the polls and bets that were going on within the hospital. But he had had enough of Doctors, Nurses and everyone else in the building making up excuses and reasons for why they'd have to walk past the nursery just to see the Dean of medicine's and the Head of Diagnostics new baby. He was beyond annoyed and was close to snapping at the next person who tried to look over his shoulder.

Wilson gave his friend a sympathetic look before shrugging slightly.

"What did you expect?" Wilson asked "The Dean of medicine just had a baby...Your baby. People are curious"

"Well people can mind their own business" House snapped "Our daughter is NOT on show"

Wilson went to say something but thought better of it. He looked over and noticed two young interns move closer to himself and House. He shot them a glare and shook his head. They quickly retreated back.

"Look, House..." Wilson began and placed a hand on his friends shoulder "congratulations. She's gorgeous"

Both men looked at the baby.

"Of course she is" agreed House "Takes after her mother doesn't she"

"She has your eyes" Wilson pointed out

"Yep"

"How's Cuddy doing?"

"Still sleeping" House replied "Anyone bothering her?"

"Not that I know of" said Wilson

"Good" House said before he turned around and started walking away.

"Where are you going?" Wilson asked, shocked

House stopped in front of the door to the nursery and said "To hold my baby"

* * *

Flash Back

James Wilson was making his way out of the hospital when he heard House yell out. He stopped and turned around, waiting for House to limp over to him.

"Are you finished for the day?" Wilson asked "Or are you just running out before Cuddy catches you?"

"Finishing" House replied

"Riiiight" Wilson sighed "So what happened the other night with Cuddy?" He asked

"Which night?" House asked, as they made their way their vehicles.

"House, you know what I'm talking about" said Wilson "Did you go through with it?" he asked

"Offering my sperm to Cuddy? That?" House asked

"Yeah" said Wilson, trying not to get too frustrated at his friend "That"

"Well..." House began, thinking back "...I went in, messed with her pretty little head..."

"House!" Wilson exclaimed.

"...And then" House continued "I told her that I want to have a baby with her"

"With her?" Wilson repeated "So you don't just wanna donate some sperm?"

"And miss out on all that FANTASTIC sex? I don't think so" said House

"You and Cuddy have..."

"Not yet" said House "But I can tell its gonna be good. Women who scream and yell all day are usually fireballs in bed" He joked

Wilson rolled his eyes before asking "Are you two together now?"

House sighed and simply nodded his head.

"Why?" Wilson asked

"Well having a baby takes two people...normally" House replied

"Why..." Wilson continued "Are you having a baby with Cuddy?"

"Because I want too. She wants too" House replied

"And you love her" Wilson suggested

House shrugged and walked away.

Wilson sighed and got into his car.

He never would have imagined House as the parent type. However he often thought that House had feelings for Cuddy. He just hope his friend didn't mess this up like with Stacey.

End Flash Back

* * *

After leaving the nursery, House went to his office. He closed the blinds and sat down in his chair, holding the baby against him.

"Hey..." He whispered.

He lent forward and gently rubbed the tip of his nose against hers before kissing her forehead.

"...Love you, baby" He added

"Ah hem" Chase cleared his throat from the door way.

House looked up and glared at him.

"Go away" House hissed

"Sorry" said Chase "I'm not here to pry or anything. I didn't know you were in here"

"And you're here cos?" House asked

"Left some paper work" Chase replied "I'll come back"

He went to leave but House called him back.

"Wait. Find what you need" House said quietly

Chase came into the room and searched House's desk, while House gently rocked the baby. Chase found what he needed but paused when he stood up straight, looking down at House and the baby.

"She's cute" He said

House looked up and glared at him.

"She's a little young for you" said House

Chase frowned and said "You know that's not what I meant"

House simply shrugged and watched Chase leave his office.

House looked down at the baby once more.

"That was Dr. Chase" House began "He works for Daddy. Well... Daddy gets to tell him what to do" He leaned forward and whispered "I'll teach you how to mess with him. It's really fun" He smirked.

* * *

Flash Back

When House limped into his office, the first thing he noticed was that the ducklings were talking quietly. He caught the last bit of the conversation.

"You ask him..." Chase hissed

"Ask me what?" House asked, startling the three

"Oh, ah..." Chase began

Foreman leaned back in his chair and asked "Do you know about the rumors that Cuddy is pregnant?"

"I know they're not rumors" House replied smugly

"Dr. Cuddy's pregnant?" Cameron asked surprise

"Suuure is" said House

"Do you know who the father is?" Chase asked

"That would be me" said House "Now what's our new case?"

"Wait" Chase nearly yelled

"Yes?" asked House turning around.

Cameron had her mouth opened slightly. Chase looked like he was having trouble believing it while Foreman just looked amused.

"You..." Cameron began "You and Doctor Cuddy..."

"Had sex" said House dramatically, biting his knuckles "That is usually how babies are made"

"So you like her?" Foreman asked

"Have you seen that cleavage?" House asked. His eyes glittered.

"Was it planed?" Cameron asked suddenly

"IT is none of your business" House replied "But since you're not going to let it go...Yes it was planned"

Before Cameron could say whatever was on her mind, House picked up a file that was in front of Foreman and began to read through it.

End Flash Back

* * *

House looked down when he noticed the baby was sucking on his little finger. He smirked and slowly stood up.

"Hungry huh?" He asked "Well I think Mommy's had enough sleep by now"

He shifted the baby into one arm and grabbed his cane with his other hand. Carefully he left his office and headed towards Lisa Cuddy's room.

* * *

Cuddy was still asleep when House came into the room. It was one of the largest private recovery rooms in the hospital.

'The benefits of being in charge' House thought

He walked over and stood beside the bed.

"Oh Cuddy..." He said in a low sing song voice "Time to wake up and put those funbags to work"

Without opening her eyes, Cuddy murmured "As always you're completely charming"

"Always" House said with a smirk

Cuddy opened her eyes and smiled when she saw House holding the baby.

"Stop staring and sit up" He ordered

"I'm enjoying the view" She replied while she sat up "If someone had told me a year ago that I'd see you with a baby, I think I would have had them committed"

"I think I would have beat you to it" said House

"Mmm"

After getting comfortable, Cuddy stretched her arms out and waited for House to hand her the baby. He slowly placed the baby into her arms. Thankful that the blinds were down, Lisa Cuddy opened up her gown.

"There they are" House said proudly. Eyeing her breasts as the baby latched onto one nipple. "The Funbags"

Cuddy gasped at the sensation the baby was creating before she glared at House.

"Stop that" She hissed "You know I don't like that term"

"But they are fun, Lisa" House wined "Look" He gestured to the baby "She's enjoying them"

"Well if she ever starts to call them 'Funbags' I will hit you with your own cane before making you pay for the therapy" Cuddy said coldly

"Yes Ma'am" House replied

House settled himself in a chair beside the bed. He lifted his legs and rested them beside Cuddy and watched her nurse the baby. Cuddy noticed that he was watching her and blushed.

"Did you have a good rest?" House asked after a few minutes

Lisa nodded her head slowly.

"Yeah I did. What have you been doing?" She asked

"Hanging around" He replied "Fending off your hospital workers who keep staring at our daughter"

"What?" She demanded "Who?"

"Everyone...Well Not everyone but you get the point" said House

"Oh god" Cuddy sighed "At least we can go home in a few days"

House nodded and stretched his arms above his head.

"So who won?" Cuddy asked suddenly

"Who won what?" asked House, with slight frown

"The weight bet" said Cuddy

"You know about that?" House asked as he sat up in shock

She shrugged and said "Its my hospital, House. There's not much I don't know"

"that's true" He agreed "I've done plenty that you don't know about..."

"That you think I don't know about" Cuddy interrupted him

"Whatever" House muttered. He looked back at the baby and sighed "She done yet?" He asked

Cuddy looked down. "Yeah she is"

House stood up and moved over to the bed. He carefully got onto the bed, beside Cuddy. Cuddy handed him the baby and re-buttoned her gown.

"So?" She asked

House was rocking the baby in his arms. He turned and looked at Cuddy.

"So?" He repeated

"The bet, Greg. Who won?" she asked

"Ah, Foreman actually" House replied, with a slight grin "He was the closes"

Cuddy smiled and leaned down to kiss the baby's soft forehead. When she brought her head back up, House quickly covered her lips with his own. They kissed for a few moments before Cuddy pulled away, very slowly.

"I love you" House whispered placing his forehead against hers. "You know that, right?"

Cuddy nodded and said "I know. I love you too"

"Good" said House

Cuddy smiled and then noticed that the baby's eyes were slowly closing. She looked back up at House.

"She's going to sleep" Cuddy told House

"So she is" House agreed "Want me to take her back to the nursery?" he asked

"don't you dare" said Cuddy.

House laughed and kissed her cheek. Then he looked down at the small baby in his arms. Cuddy smiled at the love in Greg House's eyes.

"Goodnight" House whispered to the baby "Odessa Isabella House"

THE END


	2. IMPORTANT NOTE

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Hey everyone,**

**I'm sorry to get your hopes up but this is not an update on the story. The sad news is that I will not be continuing my stories here. Because of a certain thing that has happened I no longer have any respect for this site. So what I am going to do is post my stories on my LiveJournal accounts (links are on my profile page.) My account here will remain until I have transferred each story to LiveJournal. After that I will be deleting this account and will no longer be posting here.**

**I am sorry for the inconvenience this causes anyone. If you have any comments, or you want to know more please email me at - shadedcolouredlights(at)y7mail(dot)com**

**This is sad for me but I can't help how I feel. It will probably take me a long time to post all my stories on LJ because I rarely go on the computer any more. I just wanted to let you all know what was going on.**

**Thank you everyone who has favored/alerted me or my stories. Your reviews have always meant a lot to me. I hope that some of you will continue to read my storie on LJ. If you know any other place I can post my stories please let me know.**

**ICantBelieveImNotButter.**


End file.
